Emerald and Chocolate Eyes
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: No long summary just a little PWP about Harry and our favorite Detective Inspector; Enjoy!


_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Emerald and Chocolate Eyes_

_Notes: So this is just a little PWP. Takes place after Sherlock returns blah blah blah. It's nothing too extravagant but it was bouncing around my skull like a demented fly so here it is. Only Black will be updated shortly and then it's either Love Sparks Or Horcruxes next so be on the lookout for them. Thanks for the patience! Oh and this is SLASH; you have been warned!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~***_

Gregory Lestrade met Harrison, call me Harry, Potter was on a typical London Monday morning in NSY's lobby; the slender brunette was shaking Lestrade's boss' hand as he said goodbye at the same time the tall Detective Inspector was walking in to start his grueling ten hour work day. What caught Lestrade's interest right at the off was Harry's gorgeous green eyes; they were the color of shimmering emerald fire.

Greg could have sworn the other man looked into his soul when their eyes met but then again maybe he was waxing poetic in his old age. However, there were so many things about Harry that didn't make sense even now. Those things however were irrelevant to how Greg felt about the smaller, younger man. He adored Harry and wanted to be with him until the end but it was not to be.

From the beginning their courtship was quick, hot and so so damn good. From their first impromptu meeting Greg saw the other man around the Yard, always speaking with the higher ups and leaving them looking baffled and a bit vacant. Somewhat like Sherlock did when he was deducing someone and stripping them of all their secrets and exposing their dirty laundry to the world.

There was always an energy around Harry, a heat, something electric and almost tangible but Greg for the life of him could never figure it out; not that it stopped him from reveling in that lovely fire. After seeing the man around his workplace a few times Greg plucked up his courage and approached the gorgeous male, asking for a date; dinner, a drink, hell even dancing if Harry was so inclined.

Shockingly the man agreed something that stoked Lestrade's ego. Many men and woman tried to engage the man but they were rebuffed every time. Greg didn't think he would get anywhere with his proposition but he had to try; he was stubborn like that and even a tad bit too optimistic even after all his years of investigating brutal murders and interacting with dregs of humanity.

From the first date Greg was smitten and loved being with Harry. Any chanve they got they spent time together, even with both their busy schedules they made the effort to see each other, even if it was for a quick cup of tea and a snog. The sex, oh the sex! It was amazing, earth shattering and blindingly hot. Harry was pliant and eager but he was never submissive, sometimes biting and flipping Greg over and fucking himself on the DI's cock if Lestrade wasn't doing what the emerald eyed man wanted.

Yes, the two men made a stellar couple; both men were committed to doing the right thing which is how they both made into Law Enforcement. Greg in NSY and Harry in MI6. What Harry did exactly Greg did not know but then again maybe he didn't want to. All he knew was Harry worked for the betterment of Britain and that was enough for him.

Besides they didn't talk too much about their jobs; they had enough of their work when they were there. No, their precious time was spent loving, chatting about what they wanted and where they wanted this to go. Before Harry was taken from him they were speaking of moving in together and his smaller lover wanted to tell him something important but alas it was not to be.

It all happened to fast, too fast. All Greg remembered was walking alongside the Thames, his love on his arm when the bright flashes of light stared to flare. Greg hit the ground in a flash, well-honed reflexes kicking in even when faced with the unknown. Harry however stayed upright, a long black stick in his hand and began to speak rapidly in what Greg knew to be Latin from his early choir boy days.

When the lights shot from his lover's stick Greg almost fainted but kept it together and watched in awe as his man battled two black cloaked figures that emerged from seemingly nowhere. It was fast, furious and messy. The men fell in a splatter of blood and howls of agony while Harry sported a large gash across his back and a deep cut over his eye.

Before Greg could move several more people popped into existence, all wearing odd robes and fanning out, each holding a stick in their hand. Before long they were on him, lifting him off the chilled ground and waving a stick in his face; Greg in his shock tried to grab the pointy thing but it was jerked out of his hand.

The man in the robe began to speak what sounded like oblivion but Harry stopped him, pleading with the man to let Greg remember this, remember him. The man, a tall, freckled redhead just shook his head sadly and moved on to another civilian. Harry just stared at him with desolate green eyes before he pressed a desperate kiss to Greg's lips, murmuring one more I love you before his black stick was in Lestrade's face and a bright light flashed in chocolate brown eyes.

The DI woke in his own flat, clean and warm, wondering if it all had been a bad dream but when he went into the bathroom to relieve himself he noticed none of Harry's things on the counter and his toiletries were not in the shower. It was then that Greg knew his lover was gone. He tried to call Harry but the number was disconnected and when he swung by Harry's flat he found it empty.

Where ever he looked for the other man he was rebuffed or turned away with a wall of silence. After a while Greg gave up but never stopped loving Harry Potter; not for one moment and he knew if the man came back into his life Greg would take him back with open arms after he got a damn good explanation from his former lover.

But after three years nothing happened; Harry didn't come back and Greg began to think he never would. Maybe that was why he stopped to help Sherlock Holmes that night. Maybe that was why he kept helping the damned infernal man. He reminded him of Harry; the way the man held himself with such poise and grace but whereas Harry's was effortless Sherlock was still growing into his limbs.

The younger burgeoning genius was awkward at times in his body, like a puppy with too big paws and too short legs. Sherlock also had the knack of x-raying someone with his eyes and seeing exactly who they were; just like Harry seemed to do. But whereas Greg found Harry to be the most beautiful thing in the world he couldn't find himself fancying Sherlock.

He did find the annoying nutcase adorably caustic, if one could be so contrary, but nothing more. And you know what Greg's hard work paid off; Sherlock while not well adjusted was a functional, clean member of society, and in a good relationship with John Watson. Those little facts made it all worth it in the end; all the hell he went through with an annoyingly brilliant man made watching Sherlock be happy and be loved made all worth it.

His life would have been complete if he had the one man he craved for by his side and god did he yearn. Even more so now watching John and Sherlock love it up. But all he could do was work and wait until his Harry came home. Greg had to believe his man would come back. To ease him he made up a whole other world of magic and mystery that his Harry was embroiled him.

It was sad and slightly crazy but it helped Greg explain why the man he loved simply disappeared without a single word after that I love you. With hope still a bit shaky but standing he threw himself into his work even more, Sherlock and John once again at the scene, driving them all crazy but it was his life and he found joy where he could.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Hell! Greg felt like absolute hell; he ached from the top of his silver head to tips of his toes. The last few weeks were mad! A bombing, a bloody bombing, took out a large section of King's Cross on the first of September, killing several people but apparently it could have been worse. From what Greg knew people from MI6 were made aware of the threat and worked as fast as they could to neutralize it but unfortunately they didn't get all the explosives.

But Greg knew when to take a win even if it felt like they failed. Any saving of life was a good thing and he would mourn for the families lost that day. But life moved on as it did with all things and now that the case was wrapped up Greg was more than ready to sleep for days. Mycroft Holmes; the Ice Man himself, looked ready to collapse with exhaustion when he showed up at NSY to speak with the head honchos.

Walking into his flat Greg paused and noticed a pair of shoes and a coat that did not belong to him in his entryway and they were too small to be his usual genius intruder. Not feeling up to any surprises Lestrade pulled his gun and began to stalk through his home, peeking first into the kitchen, the living room, hall bath and the small office he kept in the second bedroom. Each one of them empty and looked to be untouched.

He hit pay dirt in his bedroom and immediately froze, his gun still pointed directly at his lost lover. Harry merely smiled at Greg while he laid on his bed, looking none too fussed about breaking into a DI's flat and having a gun trained on him.

Greg just gawked and sputtered out a fractured; "What the hell...why...where have...I thought..." Harry finally moved, standing and covered the distance between them in three quick strides before he was hugging the DI's larger body to his own, snuffling his nose in Lestrade's coat.

The smaller man just murmured; "I'm sorry" over and over again before he pulled back with tears in those lovely emerald eyes; "Gods, Greg, I missed you so much, too much but I had to go. I had to make you safe, make it safe for us. They would have come for you if we continued seeing each other and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Greg merely stood there in shock and confusion before he spoke; "Would you like some tea?" Harry just looked at him, an exasperated smile on his face; Gregory Lestrade handled all traumatic experiences with a cup of good tea and Harry did enjoy his lover's tea. Nodding his head Harry moved to go to the kitchen before he was tugged back into Greg's chest, strong arms holding him close.

The brunette allowed his older lover to hold him and pet his hair as he breathed Harry's scent in, basking in the scent of woods, fire and musk; all Harry and all things Greg didn't realize he missed until that moment. Finally having hugged Harry enough Greg pulled back and wandered to his kitchen to start the tea but first he removed his trench coat, shoes and suit jacket stowing them away so he would at least be comfortable for the tale his love was about to tell.

But before he left the room he turned to Harry with a hard look; "I will be expecting answers Harrison James Potter." The slender male looked chagrined and bit nervous but nodded again none the less. The nest hour saw several pots of tea and a story so wondrous it almost compared to Greg's made up magical world. For fuck's sake there was a magical world!

Christ and cookies! A whole world of magic and unicorns and dragons and potions; sweet Jesus! Greg didn't know what to say but he knew it was true it was the only explanation for what he went through that day all those years ago. Harry then went on to explain Neo-Death Eaters to him and how after their attack on Harry and Greg his lover went underground with the Aurors, the magical equivalent of NSY, and began to hunt them down.

After almost three years Harry was done and the Neo-DE's as Harry called them were gone and buried. Their last act of hatred was the bombing at King's Cross and that was what signed their death warrants with Harry's bosses. Before the bombings Harry and his associates were bringing them in alive but after the explosions they authorized lethal force and that was the beginning of the end for those bastards.

Once Harry was done with his retelling Greg merely sat there and waited for his emerald eyed lover to state why he was there. It happened nearly five minutes later when those gorgeous eyes met his and he was bowled out of his chair by an emotional Harry Potter.

"Please, Greg, please I know I shouldn't have left like that but I didn't see any other way of keeping you safe from them. I loved you too much to lose you and believe me I died a little that day and every day after that. It killed me that I couldn't see you, be with you and love you like I wanted. But it's over and it's done and I want you back. I want what we had back and I know I don't deserve it but I want it anyway. Please say we can try again...please. I love you. I love so..."

Greg finally shut his lover up, grabbing him by his now shoulder length brown hair Greg pulled his love's mouth down to his and snogging him senseless. They rolled around the floor, grabbing and massaging every inch they both could reach until they were breathless, aroused and half out of their clothing.

Greg kissed those bruised pouty lips, murmuring against them; "Let's go to bed before dinner." Harry didn't need to be told twice and within a minute the younger man was on his feet and stripping out of his clothes on his way to Greg's bedroom for what was sure to be an absolutely awesome fucking.

The elder man was right behind him, ogling that fit body and luscious bum. By god Harry seemed to get better looking to Greg's chocolate eyes; how that was possible when the DI thought his green eyes partner was the sexiest thing in the world he didn't know but the older man was grateful someone as beautiful as Harry wanted him, an old man.

As if hearing his thoughts his partner spun around, fully nude, and looked deeply into Greg's eyes; "I love you Gregory, always and I don't care that you're older. I like that you are; you understand me completely. Someone my age wouldn't understand what I've seen, what I've had to do. Not to mention you are one sexy man, my silver fox."

Greg blushed at the praise, feeling his ego swell a bit. He happily allowed his lover to push him onto the bed and straddle his hips, grinding his hips upwards so their hardened lengths could rut against each other's. It was bliss, after so long being alone with only his hand for company and by god he wanted it to last but he knew it wouldn't.

Too long had passed for him and soon the two men were grinding and rubbing against each other like animals. Harry's hands were drifting everywhere they could reach on Greg's front while Lestrade's larger hands were sweeping broad strokes over his green eyes lover's back, sculpted ass, tight rosebud and his toned thighs.

Mewls began to leave Harry's swollen lips when Greg slipped the tip of his pointer finger into his ass, swirling it around and groaning at the tightness he felt there. The DI knew his partner was always tight but this? This was insane as if Harry was a virgin all over again and Greg couldn't wait to sink into that tight heat and fuck his partner into the mattress.

But that would have to wait awhile. He could feel his orgasm building up in his balls, making the two twin globes tighten up to his body as his cock throbbed and swelled in anticipation. Removing his hand from Harry's defined hip bone Greg grasped their erections and began to pump and twist his hand, making both of them groan with satisfaction as the pre-cum practically wept from their cocks.

The stimulation was too much for them and before long Harry tossed his head back and came with a cry of Greg's name on his lips. The sounds of his lover, the heat in the room and the scent of their sex was too much and Lestrade followed the younger man over the precipice after a few more pumps of his hand.

His seed exploded out of his cock in heavy globules, adding to the mess already splattered across their sweating, heaving forms. Greg kept pumping his length until he softened and without thought for the mess he wrapped his arms around Harry's slender back and tugged the man down onto his chest.

They laid there for some time just listening to their combined breaths and before long the two men were dozing. Greg didn't know what would happen when he woke but he knew he couldn't live without the man in his arms again. Tomorrow he decided they would go to the jeweler and make them official. They had the time now to be together and he had his life to get acquainted with the magical world his partner called his own.

Through it all; Sherlock, loneliness and grief he'd hoped this man would come back and now that he had Greg wouldn't let him go again. Not ever.

_**Well kiddos that's it for me. Just a little PWP to keep you happy while I get working on my existing fics. My muse is a bitch and I'm having a ton of family issues. I think I've spent for more time in the hospital/doctor's office in these past months than I ever have in my life. But things are getting better so fingers crossed.**_

_**Also, Harry was using Legilimency to explore a person's mind. The timelines have been changed to make this PWP workout so no complaints from anyone; kay! **_

_**As Always Lovelies All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
